


【快新】购买鱼类生物请三思

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Summary: *PWP贴贴，剧情全被我吃了
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 2





	【快新】购买鱼类生物请三思

**Author's Note:**

> *PWP贴贴，剧情全被我吃了

“別过来！！”

黑羽快斗缩在墙边看上去弱小无助，眼底噙著可疑的闪光要落不落半是畏惧地望着他。谁想得到夜里举手投足优雅自持的国民男神怪盗基德能被一条鱼吓成这样？说出去没有人会相信的，包括工藤新一。

“抱歉……你没事吧？”

交往多年哪裡见过他这副样子。工藤心中顿时源源不绝湧上罪恶感，他把袋子放下，再用桌上的咖啡罐挡住，断绝了黑羽的视线再碰到它的任何可能。侦探缓步上前，试探性地伸手碰了碰恋人，竟然连手指都冰凉。

他清楚特定物品能够引起恐慌症，总是跟尸体周旋早已见过不少案例，也知道有人能被蜘蛛吓到晕倒，但针对鱼类的情况还真是第一次遇到。

“对不起，以后不会这样了。我待会就拿去隔壁给博士……”

声音小了下去，黑羽终于抬起头，委委屈屈地一把抱住他默不作声，全身上下写满了“快安慰我”四个大字。

不亲亲抱抱举高高实在很难收场。

……所以事情是怎么发展成这样的？

工藤新一隔着薄薄一层衬衫抵著墙壁，入冬的低温环境让头脑稍微清醒了点，思绪跟著视线漫无目的乱晃，后知后觉所谓的“举高高”令他发笑，还没牵动唇角又先一步被捲进情慾的漩涡。

他只能手脚并用攀著黑羽快斗才不会滑落，悬空的身体夹在墙壁和黑羽中间，被身下的动作顶得不断颠簸。这个姿势让性器进到前所未有的深度，侦探莫名感到心慌，似乎有些——

有些失控。

“快斗，慢嗯……慢一点……”侦探的手将肩头的衣物深深抓出指痕，蜷缩向前的上半身全靠对方支撑，隐忍的喘息和话语变成气音碰上耳垂，撩动耳际的碎发，再幾乎没有距离地传递给黑羽。

“怎么了？”

黑羽闻言倒是真的缓下动作，侧过头试图看清侦探的状况，可惜对方把脸埋进自己的衣领里，只能从不成段的语句和逐渐无力的身体判断他现在不太好。

“我有点不……不行……”

黑羽环视一圈，果断绕过了放著鱼的餐桌走向沙发。体内含着的东西随着步伐再度抽动时工藤惊叫一声差点掉下去，黑羽眼疾手快托住对方，才发现这个人是真的没力气了。

以往足球场上无往不利的双腿此刻丝毫不聽使唤，沉沦在快感里的侦探早已失去对身体的掌控权，白皙后颈覆著一层薄汗，这简直比踢满全场还要累。

尤其是那根硬度与尺寸都无比契合的性器进入自己时，似乎无论怎么动都会碾过敏感点，大开大合地操弄或方才那样轻缓地磨蹭无一不在加遽他的沦陷，彷彿再多一点就要走到不可挽回的地步，彻底受快感支配。

没了阻挡的浊液顺着大腿将股间染得湿滑一片，流过脚踝处起伏的腓骨再滴落，融入红木地板的缝隙。

黑羽快斗把他放在沙发，身体相连的部分令他不得不欺身压下，被筛除的光线成为阴影覆在脸庞模糊了表情与轮廓。工藤新一伸手揽过他，彻底消灭两人间本就微乎其微的距离。

“你动一动。”

黑羽闻声笑起来，那一年四季都翘得乱七八糟的发尾小幅度的颤动，在脸颊蹭出一阵癢意。乍一看有如一隻黏人的大型犬，用毛茸茸的脑袋往主人身上拱似的，却又说不清现在究竟谁是溺爱的一方。他依言照做，挺腰再度将自己送入恋人体内深处。侦探蓦地攥紧他肩上的衣物，仰起脖颈彷彿在索要一个吻，压抑过的喘息和闷哼全被黑羽聽了去。

时针跨越整点分界发出微弱的轻响，两个小时后魔术师便该上台演出了。仗著以整个东京为舞台锻练出的台风与过硬的实力，黑羽快斗完全没有打算停下，说到这个他还有几分委屈，侦探为了跑一个大老远的案子，已经有近半个月没出现在他眼前，此刻是因为演出才堪堪趕回来的。

新一能量严重不足……！

另一个人确实也注意到了问题，毕竟他案子一结就匆匆忙忙趕上飞机，不到两小时的航程结束时还睡眼惺忪地打哈欠，跳上约好的计程车就一刻不停地往家的方向迈进。他没告诉对方自己会比原定时间更早一些抵达，算作是惊喜。

——何况这是快斗的十週年纪念演出，他不能再错过。

……所以说了是十週年啊！耽误了登台怎么办！

工藤新一推了推那人埋在自己颈间的脑袋，嚥下差点脱口而出的惊喘才小声开口：“你快一点，不是趕时间吗？”

“新一，”黑羽快斗颇有恨铁不成钢的感受，“不能在这种事情上叫我快啊。而且……”

“嗯？”

后面的声音幾乎小到聽不见，多亏黑羽贴着他耳际说话，才让侦探捕捉到零星几个字。

我好想你啊。

工藤忍不住笑起来，抬手狠狠揉了揉那头乱毛，另一隻手把黑羽勾向自己抱紧他，胸腔的震颤毫无保留地被发现了。他笑了好一阵，低头就对上男朋友红透的耳尖，身下的力道倒是不见半分减弱。

“我明天没有行程……啊！”

-

“新一！帮我化妆——”

结果就是两个人手忙脚乱地在浴室和时间赛跑，黑羽快斗正拿定型液往头发上喷，工藤新一就叫他闭眼。

粉底液轻轻在脸上抹开来，然后是眉笔偏硬的觸感。工藤很少替他做这件事，仅有的几次都是玩笑话——好比心血来潮女装出行的时候。他动作俐落，看来过去没少被母亲使唤，下次睁眼时镜中已然是一个气色良好的黑羽快斗，脸上的疲态尽数被掩盖。

“又熬夜了？”

侦探忙里偷閒中轻声道，嗓音还带着情事过后的低哑。黑羽趁他收拾瓶瓶罐罐时不注意，从唇角偷走一个吻。

距离表演开场还有一个小时，魔术师本人倒是从容，工藤新一却比他还要紧张似的。毕竟身处镁光灯中心的焦点，无法体会场外的盛况如何狂热，而演出带来的车流足以让每个驾驶发疯。

敲下电梯键时工藤才刚刚把家门关上，门板被他过於急迫的动作摔出不大不小的声响，电子锁照旧轻快地哼起调子来。他还没转身，黑羽已经又来到身边，手上边忙着打围巾边凑过来飞速地在侧脸啄了一下，捲曲的发梢带来一阵癢意，像是被毛茸茸的小动物挠过心尖。

“我出门了！”

魔术师海蓝色的瞳仁藏进星星点点的笑意，充满期待地注视著他，不等到下一句不罢休。

“好，好。路上小心。”

……

距离演出还有十分钟。

黑羽快斗穿著白西装，在离开休息室前郑重其事地牵起恋人的手，“新一。”

也许是避嫌或者別的原因，魔术师不曾一身白衣站上舞台。工藤新一以为他在为这阔別多年的扮相紧张，却在聽见对方的话后微微睁大了眼。

“我今天会向你求婚。”黑羽笑道。

“新郎先生，可以开始期待了。”


End file.
